Battling Against Our Fate by Myself is Tiring
by MistakenMisfit
Summary: Being with you could sometimes feel suffocating, but with her it always felt like a breath of fresh air. I try to battle these tempting emotions, but it feels like a lost cause. I can feel myself ready to give in to her. I'm getting ready to run to her, but the question is, can you stop me? A battle like this gets tiring especially when you're fighting by yourself.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, so it's confirmed. The Denali' s will be assisting us." Carlisle spoke as he walked out of his study.

They were coming to help fight the newborns. They would be here by tomorrow afternoon. I can't say that I wasn't anxious to meet the Cullens' "cousins".

"Good. We may have the skills, but it'll do us good to also have numbers. It'll give an even bigger advantage." I didn't once doubt Jasper' s logic. He was the one who had the most experience with this type of thing.

Alice then came prancing over to her husband's side. "So far, it seems everything is going to go fine." She had a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh, and it seems Tanya has found her mate in a nomad named Thomas, and we already know about Irina and Laurent."

I spoke up, "So that just leaves..." I trailed off. Alice answered for me, "Kate."

"It's a good thing they'll be coming tomorrow. The sooner we start the training with the solves, the better." There was always an air of authority when Jasper talked about war or any he was passionate or knowledgeable about. Always sure of himself. I know this sounds bad, but I may have a slight crush on our former soldier. I don't know, the authority and the commanding soldier within him was enough to make me sit down and get to know him despite Edward's protests. He claimed Jasper could be "dangerous". Whatever. I had to promptly remind Edward that this was his brother and he should give him credit. I definitely didn't regret it.

"And Bella will finally get to meet the family. I can feel how you're just going to amaze them." Alice chirped and winked at me causing me to blush. Ok, and I may have a slight crush on my pixie best friend. She knew about my taboo crush on her and Jasper and loved to tease me about it. She said she didn't mind and that maybe one day we could all have a threesome. It was at one of our many sleepovers and I was eating popcorn at the time which had caused me to choke. Then she said we might have to wait till I was a vampire though because vampire sex could get rowdy and then made an innuendo referring to the popcorn choking that "she wouldn't want me to have to revive me if swallowed or choked on anything too big".

Although I still wasn't sure if Jasper knew or Alice had told him anything about my crush. But it seems anytime I looked at him be would give me a sexy, panty wetting smirk and his eyes always held mischief and smugness; as if he knew all my dirty little secrets. But, I don't blame you if you call me a whore considering I have a boyfriend and I'm fantasizing about his sister and brother in law.

"Well, I don't think Bella should be here when we train. She could get hurt." I huffed and rolled my eyes. He could be so overbearing sometimes.

"Edward I understand you want to protect me, but I'm not a baby." I said crossing my arms and looking at him. " Isabella, you need to understand that I know what's best for you." I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Edward, you're not my father, I don't need you deciding what's best for me!" I can't believe this is happening right in front of everyone. They looked like they didn't know if they should step in or not.

"You'll understand when you mature more, love." I looked at him baffled and groaned while pulling at my hair, "You're so insufferable sometimes!"

"Um, Edward, it would be best if Bella was there."

"Yeah, it would help." Alice and Jasper cut in. I turned to Edward, raising my eyebrow, challenging him. He reluctantly answered, "Fine. There better not be any funny business Alice."

"There won't." She had that look on her face that said there were secrets she wasn't gonna tell him.

"I'm taking Bella home." He practically dragged me out of the house barely giving me time to say bye. As I climbed into the Volvo, he slammed the door behind him making me flinch.

We stopped in front of my house and the lights were off. Charlie was asleep. Before I could get out, Edward grabbed mg arm. Harder than normal.

"Bella," he spoke between clenched teeth. "You know that keeping you safe is in my best interest and you just pushing that aside and isn't okay and won't be tolerated."

I looked back at him and saw hard his facial expression was. This didn't look like normal Edward. I didn't get to speak before he continued. "I'm sure you wouldn't want your actions to end up with harsh consequences." He smirked before it turned into a lopsided grin.

What the fuck! Is he bipolar? He snapped me out of my thoughts when I felt him squeeze tighter.

"Do we have an understanding Bella?"

I didn't want to be out here with him any longer than I had to. I quickly answered yes. " I knew you would."

He continued, "I won't be able to come to your room. I must help my family prepare for our cousins. Have a good night love." He then drove off. Relief quickly flowed through me.

I can't help but feel this is the first time I've felt kind of scared of Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night when I went to bed, Edward's words stuck with me. I had never seen Edward act that way, or even speak to me like that for the matter. He was always the perfect composed gentlemen. _Something I didn't really want._

Edward had proposed, but I just couldn't see myself as what he wanted. The perfect cookie cutter wife. Sure, he always said he loves me just for who I am, but I knew in his subconscious that's exactly what he dreamed of. He was stuck mentally in his time period.

Last night was a perfect example. He needed me to need him. He wanted to be my protector, but he felt more like a prison guard. Until that changed I refused to marry him. When he had asked me before, I had told him my thoughts on marriage, but it was kinda half- truthed since I didn't tell him everything that was on my mind. Lord knows what kind of argument that would lead to.

I finally managed to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. Alice had texted me saying she would pick me up. That brought me some joy since I wasn't ready to see Edward.

After my shower, I decided to wear burgundy high waisted skinny jeans, a white vest tucked in with a black leather jacket unzipped. I put on a gold chained necklace with high wedged ankle booties. I put on a few of my rings that my mother had sent me and little makeup and left my waist length hair in its natural curls. **(She has a sense of style)**

I finished in time to hear a knock on the door. I went downstairs and grabbed a pack of brown sugar poptarts. I made my way outside to see Alice standing with her usual bright smile and bounce in her step.

"Bella, I must say you look superbly sexy and those jeans make your ass look even more phenomenal!" She winked and pranced off to her car, leaving me blushing.

I climbed into the car and buckled up because driving with Alice always felt life threatening.

We drove and babbled on about whatever it was and then stopped. She frowned at me.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Do you think I should marry Edward?"

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Well, it depends Bella, what is your heart telling you?"

I snorted, "My heart? My heart isn't helping me with anything. I don't how people can "listen to their heart."

Alice simply said, "I did. Even though it wasn't beating."

I looked at her faraway expression; I knew she was thinking about Jasper. Then, she snapped out of it and looked at me. Not looking at the road and I suddenly noticed how she was driving slower than usual. Probably trying to give us time to talk.

"What had you thinking so much about this?"

"No, it's nothing. Just forget about it."

She looked at me a moment more before letting it go. She knew if I wanted to talk about it more, then I would come to her.

We pulled up in front of the house and as we got closer to the door I could hear murmurs on the other side.

"And here they come." Esme chimed as we walked in the living room.

Everyone turned their heads and I finally got to see the Denali's and they didn't disappoint. They were all lavishly beautiful as expected.

"Well, you guys certainly didn't disappoint when you said she was a stunning human." Tanya spoke with a smile. I wasn't expecting that. Edward always seemed to dislike her and always said things like "she's not the ideal person you'd wanna respect or make friends with." She seemed like a perfectly nice person. But then again there is always that saying, "don't judge a book by its cover".

"Thank you. I could honestly say the same about all of you." And I could.

"Let me formally introduce you to the family. I'm Tanya and this is my mate Thomas." Her mate was tall, towering over my 5'4 frame. He was handsome too as all vampires are. He had broad shoulders, was very muscular in the upper body and had honey brown hair.

Tanya was small in stature, but screamed "leader". She had wavy blonde hair that hung just below her shoulders and sharp features.

"This is Irina and Laurent." She gestured to the tall, leggy blonde. Her curly, wavy hair came just above her shoulders and had delicate facial features and a slender body.

Carmen and Eleazar looked of Spanish descent and both had dark hair and an olive skin tone complexion. Carmen was average height and her mate had a few inches on her.

As I looked them over something struck my thoughts as I looked them over. I started to look around the room.

Alice spoke, "Edward went hunting. He'll be back soon." I shook my head.

"No. Not that." Out of the corner of my eye I could see some of them looking at me strangely. _Was it something I said?_

"Oh yes. How observant. Kate, she went hunting a little while ago. She didn't wanna have to go later while you were here. I can hear her coming now."

"Yes, and it looks like I made it just in time." I turned when I heard the feminine voice and was struck when I heard when I saw the perfection it belonged to.

From her curves to her straight corn silk hair. It was like looking at art and looking into her eyes, everything felt right in the world. It was like I couldn't look away and I didn't want to.

I finally found the voice to speak. "Wouldn't want you to miss anything." She purred and it was one of the sexiest things I've ever heard.

She stepped forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Katrina, but everyone calls me Kate."

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I grasped her hand and she promptly brought it up to her lips and kissed my palm.

"Pleasure to meet you. I looked forward to getting to know you." I could swear that was a hidden innuendo by the way she sounded.

"Likewise." That was all I could say by now. I usually wasn't this quiet, but she made me feel…different.

Just then, we were brought out of our bubble by Edward stomping through the door.

Oh shit! How could I forget about him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He looked upset and agitated.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He walked over to me and yanked me out of Kate's grasp. I instantly missed her touch. He pulled me behind him. Kate growled and I couldn't help but feel a happy sensation that she didn't want him near me.

"Kate's thoughts were so loud and vulgar I could practically hear them from outside."

"Well, maybe you should mind your own business!" Kate growled.

"Can someone please explain about what is going on?" I asked. They arguing and I being confused was agitating.

"It's easy love. Kate here thinks it would be fun to experience what it feels like to have a mate and you're her candidate." Edward said smugly. When did he ever get so rude? Kate's family growled at that.

"Edward." Carlisle chastised and looked a bit surprised. I would too, his golden boy treating his "family" like this.

"I can assure you Edward. She is definitely not a one day candidate. She's my everything now and you are just scared because you know this will not work out in your favor."

I'm her everything?

Edward smiled as if he knew a secret that he wasn't going to tell, "We'll just see how the cards play out. But for now let's just do what we came to do."

"I don't play games little boy." Kate stared him down. For a while that's all they did. Staring each other down and the tension level in the room quickly grew.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, I think we should make our way to the clearing now for training. The wolves will be waiting and I'm sure Jasper will have a lot to say."

_***At the clearing***_

We arrived at the clearing and as we were walking Edward practically had me mushed against his side.

The wolves were there waiting as Carlisle had said and I could see Jacob giving me his wolfy grin. I was happy he had found his happiness in his imprint named Adrienne.

I had met her and hung out with her and Jake multiple times. They were perfect together and Adrienne quickly became a close friend.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Jasper beginning to talk about battle with newborns. As he talked I could feel a presence behind me. I thought it was Edward, so I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I think I'm mature enough to stand against a tree by myself, Edward."

"I must say Bella I'm insulted you would think of me as such a lowly delinquent." I turned to see Kate looking offended. She was in sweats and a t-shirt with a sweat jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail with strays of hair poking out. She looked simply beautiful.

"Oh Kate I'm sorry. I obviously thought you were Edward." Kate looked at me and a smile morphed into a smirk.

"Well I'm just gonna have to make sure that when I'm with you _there's no way_ you can think about him." She stopped for a moment and looked contemplating before saying, "Or anyone else for that matter."

Something about her tone told me she wasn't joking. For a moment I just looked at her. She was getting ready to walk to where the others were huddled to get ready to practice when suddenly there was something I remembered.

"Wait Kate!" I reached out and caught her arm. A warm sensation quickly filled me.

"I-I never got to thank you and your family for coming here to help us or me for that matter. I know you're sacrificing a lot and putting you and your loved ones at risk for that matter. I-I just-"I was cut off by Kate shushing me.

"Bella you don't need to thank us. My family and I are more than happy to assist all of you. Besides why wouldn't we fight? We're actually looking forward to it."

I looked at her as if she'd gone crazy as she started to walk away. They were risking a lot here, I knew they were "family", but c'mon. "But, why would you fight for us." My voice went quieter. "For me. I'm just a human."

Kate stopped and turned her head to look at me. "I'll always fight for you Bella. No matter what." With that she continued on.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have finals and they've been eating away at my mind. I know this chapter probably wasn't that good, but after finals I'm gonna work to make them better and longer. Thank you all for reading my story. It's greatly appreciated.**


End file.
